What a Surprise
by EaglesFeather17
Summary: After his nemesis Austria comes to visit with his ex-wife Hungary for a meeting his little brother had apparently forgotten about, Prussia gets dragged into proving that he can be considerate. One wrong word leads to another and the Prussian is burdened with the task to organize a date for the two. He really should have stayed in the basement for the day.
1. Chapter 1

**What a Surprise**

 _I don't own Hetalia_

"West, where are you? I need your help!" Prussia ran through the house looking for his brother, who, sadly was nowhere in sight. The ex-nation opened every door he could find and peered inside the rooms, without much success. Where was his little brother when he needed him?

Sulking, the man decided to scream as loud as he could and opened the last door on the corridor. "WEST?!" he screeched. As soon as he had torn the door open he came face to face with his brother who was engaged in a conversation on the phone.

Germany turned around, the receiver still clenched in his hand, scowling and making shushing noises towards his brother. Gilbert took a step back, feeling sorry for his intrusion. He never knew who his brother could be talking with. It could be a high-ranked person in the government or a housekeeper or even a random citizen from the bakery his brother went to every Sunday to buy Brötchen.

"Yes, its him, Austria… No, he will probably be here when you come over. No compromises," Ludwig spoke in the phone with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Until later, then. Tschüss." Groaning he turned around and tried to break the great news to his brother, who had already figured out what would happen.

"Oh no, West, why does he come over? I don't want him in my- erm, _your_ house!" Gilbert complained, throwing his arms in the air, exasperated.

Poor Germany could already feel how the veins in his forehead throbbed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't have to be here when he comes! You could go outside for a change, do something with the dogs or meet your friends from the nursery home!"

Gilbert felt kind of attacked by hearing those words from his brother. With a huff, he stemmed his arms on his hips and puffed out his chest: "First of all, today's fieldtrip day for the people from the nursery home and I don't know where they went. Secondly, I do go outside quite a lot, babysitting your dogs by the way. And third of all, I cannot show any weakness in front of Austria and just leave, I have to stand my ground, or he'll think I am just as jelly as him!"

"But you have to promise not to make any ruckus or coax a fight like you always do, please? He is here for business related things anyway," Germany was almost pleading, he had to make sure that this meeting would not end like the last one, when everyone ended up with sticky sausage salad in their hair and a dancing squirrel clock.

Gilbert's grim expression softened, and he patted his brother's shoulder reassuringly: "I hereby promise you not to do anything to that prick which he doesn't deserve."

"That's not enough.," Ludwig grumbled.

"Okay, okay… I'll try to fulfill your expectations of exemplary behavior," Prussia told him with as much innocence as he could muster, but Germany didn't fully believe him.

Knowing he could not get his brother to promise anything more and most importantly anything more domestic, he accepted his pledge.

"I trust you," Ludwig said, pointing seriously at his brother with a glare. "But really, don't do anything stupid."

Gilbert gasped, offended: "When was the last time I did something stupid?"

The taller blond smirked: "In the same moment you just uttered that sentence."

Prussia inhaled sharply and puffed his cheeks. He tried to come up with a counterargument but failed.

"Come on, help me set the table." Germany guided his brother out of his office and into the living room where the table was situated.

"How much time do we have left?" Prussia asked with worry. The old urge of constant preparation from the past came back to him. No matter who came to visit it had to be planned and dutifully exercised.

"He must be in the car with Hungary now, they are on their way here," Germany admitted sheepishly, "I also tried to block out this meeting and kind of forgot about it."

Gilbert didn't know what shocked him most, Hungary coming to visit too or his brother forgetting something. Shaking his head, the Prussian focused back on the problem at hand: the empty table. "Alright, I'll get the plates and you look for something nice to eat."

Germany nodded and left the living room in search for some leftover cake, while Prussia rushed in the kitchen and fished some plates out of the cupboard over the stove and some forks. A few moments later the brothers met at the same spot from before, Prussia holding plates and also napkins and Germany carrying a cake tin with a closed lid.

"What kind of cake is that?" Gilbert asked curiously, he had no idea that they had a full cake at home.

"Oh, it's a Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, I got it from work," Ludwig informed him while opening the mold.

"They give you cake at work? What for?"

"It's was a gift from one of my team mates, because I saved him from losing his job," The taller man positioned the cake in the center of the table and moved some chairs.

Gilbert shook his head in amusement: "You are just too soft! If he was endangered of losing his job it had to be justified. Is he a lazy person? I don't think that having someone like that in your team is advantageous, this person would just slow-down its efficiency."

"And make you even more stressed," the albino added.

"It's alright, next time I'll just say 'no'." The blond took the plates and napkins from his brother and put them in an artistic fashion on the table's surface.

"I am just trying to look out for you."

"I know, thanks."

The two Germans were looking at the table with critical eyes. It sure looked orderly, but something was amiss…

"I know!" Prussia piped up. "We need some decoration, flowers seem to be a good idea!" With these words, the albino ran off to the garden door and sprinted outside.

A rush of worry spread over Ludwig. "Don't destroy my garden!" he called after him, but his brother was already out of ear-shot. Too bad.

"What do you think?" Gilbert asked when he came back, his arms full of blue cornflowers and some roses.

Ludwig nodded approvingly and handed Gilbert a glassy vase already filled with water.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Germany pushed himself in front of his brother to keep him from opening the door and already ruining the afternoon for his guests.

"Hello, Germany," Hungary greeted him warmly when he opened the door wide enough to let the man and the woman enter. Ludwig nodded to greet her and took her jacket.

Austria shook Germany's hand and let himself be led to the table where Prussia was standing stiffly on the side.

"Why, hello, Prussia…," Austria spoke and sniffed. Germany could clearly hear his brother's deep throaty growl and already knew that the evening was as good as dead.

Hungary came up behind Austria and pinched his arm, looking at him disapprovingly and clearly conveying the words 'remember what we talked about' to the brunet.

Surprisingly, Prussia pulled one of the chairs away from the table and looked at the woman invitingly. Elizabeta approached him suspiciously and sat down. When she noticed that nothing bad had happened she started smiling and thanked Gilbert for his thoughtfulness.

Germany, also not having expected such a friendly exchange between the two motioned to the seat next to Hungary's for Roderich to sit down. Ludwig seated himself in the row across from the couple and waited for Gilbert to do the same. His brother, however, started to walk away.

"I'll get a knife," he said and turned to leave.

"A knife?!" Roderich shrieked, expecting the worst.

"For the _cake_ , you boneless squid!" Prussia explained through gritted teeth.

Germany interfered instantly before something ugly could break out: "Yes, please get it, Gilbert. Oh, and some coffee please!" He knew he shouldn't push his luck and cursed himself for forgetting the visit with the Austrian.

Moments of stiff silence passed, the three people sitting at the table were still too shocked by the Prussian's unusual behavior. Luckily, Ludwig knew how he could discharge the atmosphere.

Looking at the Austrian he asked: "So, if you want to I can go get the necessary documents for our meeting," Unconsciously, he rather formed the intended question into a sentence without compromise.

Roderich almost groaned but swallowed it down. "Yes, of course."

Ludwig smiled and stood up, going upstairs to retrieve the papers. Austria turned to his lover, muttering: "How typical, those Germans never take anything easy. Always right down to business…"

The brunette chuckled, careful of the running coffee machine in the kitchen.

Two heavy files fell on the table, towards which the attention of the two guests snapped. Ludwig smiled and sat down again, opening the briefcases gently. He took out a bunch of papers and held them out to the Austrian who looked at it disdainfully.

Prussia returned from the kitchen balancing a tray of four steaming cups of coffee and a knife. Quietly, he positioned a cup each in front of the people seated around the table. When he was done, he took the knife and cut the cake in measured pieces.

Elizabeta looked at the display and commented on the pretty flowers in front of her. "How beautiful, I didn't know you could arrange flowers so wonderfully, Ludwig! It looks almost romantic!"

Germany swallowed and looked up from his documents, the pen hovering over the paper. "Prussia did it. He picked flowers from our garden and made the bouquet."

"Oh, _really_?" Elizabeta looked at Gilbert whose cheeks had turned a pale shade of red. The man tried to cover his embarrassment by continuing his cutting like he hadn't even heard the comment.

" _Really?_ " Roderich pressed, this couldn't be possible! "If that's true, then, then… You _do_ have a romantic and sensitive side!"

"What's that mean?" Gilbert spat and glared at the man.

"It means that I am surprised that you can have some kind of class and decorum!"

Prussia gasped and scowled at the Austrian: "Of course I have knowledge of decorum and awesome looks! I used to live in a castle too, you know. And I remember you being quite envious of my military uniforms!"

Roderich gasped audibly: "I was not! You are uncultured and- and- "

"Stop, both of you!" Hungary screamed, "I am so fed up with your constant rivalry! Stop insulting each other every time you are in the same area!"

"You!" she pointed at Austria, "You stop saying that Prussia has no idea what romance is like. And you," she pointed at Gilbert, "Prove to us that you know what you are doing."

Prussia muttered under his breath: "I just should have locked myself in my room for the evening instead of putting up with these idiots."

"Alright!" he told Hungary aloud, "I'll prove it to you so that the priss finally lets it go," But he wondered how… His gaze fell on the guests' interlaced hands and an idea sparked in his mind. "I will organize a date for you two."

"You what?" the couple and Germany asked in unison.

Prussia smirked and crossed his arms over his chest: "You heard me correctly, I will organize a date for you. What do you have to lose? When it's shitty, you can leave, when it's not, you can stay and enjoy it."

"Okay…?" Elizabeta agreed strangely.

"That's, that's…," Roderich said, totally unable to cope with the suggestion.

Ludwig was sitting quietly over his documents, trying to block out the squad and focus on the reason why his guests were actually there!

Gilbert snatched Germany's pen out of his brother's hand and his notepad, holding it up ready to scribble. "When can I date it?"

Hungary bit her lip, thinking about it intensely. "In exactly one week at seven o'clock in the evening. You can name the location."

Gilbert laughed: "Got it. Now, you three, please excuse me, but I have a date to organize!"

With these words, the Prussian ripped off the note from the writing pad and swaggered towards the door to the basement, cackling.

"Oh, Gott," Roderich choked.

* * *

In course of the following week, Germany only caught glimpses of his brother during the days. He was always busy no matter the time of day!

Ludwig was sitting on the sofa reading a dictionary in Italian, because he wanted to improve his language skills. Italian always sounded so friendly and cheerful!

Germany turned his head towards the opening door in the hallway through which his brother was stepping in the same moment. Prussia was tangled up in a chain of lights and tried to free his arms out of this web.

"Didn't I curl it up neatly and tuck it away inside a box in the basement? Why are you wearing it like a bad-looking costume?" Germany deadpanned, closing the dictionary and slipping off his reading glasses.

Prussia huffed, still caught in the trap: "I need it for my mission," he said distractedly.

"You need it for your mission. Of course," Ludwig repeated, even after two days he couldn't understand why his brother took on the challenge of arranging a romantic date for Elizabeta and Roderich.

Well, now that Germany thought about this, his brother had always been competitive like that. "You want to use it outside, don't you?" the blond motioned to the turned off lights around Gilbert's neck.

"I intended to hang it up inside!" Prussia replied, now giving his brother his undivided attention.

Germany shook his head: "It is a chain of lights for the _outside_. Look at the package!"

Gilbert groaned: "What's the difference between inside and outside? Speaking for inside is the argument that the chance for it to get dirty or even broken is less than when hanging it up outside!"

"But the package is saying to use it in the garden!" Ludwig pressed, fully convinced of his opinion's correctness.

"It doesn't matter what some dude wrote there! One can use it inside too!"

Germany shook his head: "This 'dude' you're speaking of is most likely an educated manufacturer who knows his products' endurance- "

"I can't believe we are wasting time with this pointless shit argument. I will use it inside and you can't stop me," Prussia began to stomp away, dragging the loose strands of the chain of lightbulbs over the polished floor. He couldn't believe his brother's pettiness sometimes!

"But when it's broken you will give me the money!" Ludwig shouted after him.

"I don't have any money! Touché!" Gilbert called back, laughing in amusement.

"Then get a job!"

Silence.

"That's not a bad idea, actually…," Prussia said, finally finding the knot which had trapped him the whole time. "But now I have another challenge to complete!"

The next day in the evening, Prussia was sitting with crossed legs in front of a pile of pots, scoops and cutlery spread on a blanket in the middle of the living room and scrutinizing every single kitchen utensil carefully.

He picked up a large silver pot and held it up in the light. Turning it in his arms, he checked it in regard to scraps and scuff. Germany's three dogs were walking around him, occasionally sniffing the unknown metal things.

With a sigh, Gilbert put it down after he had found a scratch on the inside. It had to look perfect and presentable. And it was high time to finally find the perfect pot, he only had two days left!

Thankfully, some nice neighbors had supplied him with the huge amount of differing pots and scoops after hearing what he needed them for.

The sound of a key being pushed in the key hold of the front door interrupted the Prussian's examination. Smiling, Gilbert stood up to meet his brother who had returned from work. The albino skipped to the entranceway and took his brother's jacket after he had shrugged it off, folding it over his arm. "How was your day, West?"

The taller man shook his head tiredly and mumbled: "The same as always only that I have to fulfill some last-minute work due tomorrow."

"Why do they always bother you with such things? That's not fair," Gilbert said angrily, hanging Ludwig's jacket on the hook.

Germany took off his business shoes and put them neatly on the shoe rack. "I know, but they prefer their country doing certain things which require utmost attention," The man picked up his briefcase and went inside the living room, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks.

"Oh, ja… About that, don't lose your cool, cuz it's not as bad as it looks. And it's important."

"Gilbert, why is there a lifetime supply of kitchen utensils on the floor?" Germany asked calmly when he regained his voice.

"Our neighbors were so nice, they lent them to me," Prussia explained.

"It's for the date, isn't it?" the blond concluded and faced his brother, "Gilbert, look, I understand that you want to impress Austria and Hungary, but I think you're going too far."

"Why's that? It's not like I need all of those. I just have to sort out the best-looking ones and give them back to their owners after the date!" he pointed towards the metal pots. "And please let me do this how I want to, you know I have way too much time on my hands anyway."

Germany nodded, acceptingly. He felt sorry and somewhat guilty for offering his brother such a restricted life. But what should he do? It's not like he could reestablish the Kingdom of Prussia in modern times. What would the world think?

"Alright, do whatever you want. I'll be in my study," He took a step away from Gilbert, but Ludwig remembered something. "Did you go grocery shopping today, like I asked you to?"

"Why of course I did! What did you expect?" Prussia said, rocking on his heels. "Though, I planned to go shopping again after finding the right pot. Do you need something?"

The blond shook his head but thanked his brother nevertheless. "Well, then I hope you will get everything you need."

The albino smiled up at him and glanced at his wristwatch: "I guess it's better for me to go right away or the shops will be closed. May I take your car, please?"

Without hesitation, Ludwig fished out the car key from his trousers pocket and let the bundle of keys fall in his brother's outstretched hand. "Drive carefully."

"Sure thing, West. See you later!" Excited, Gilbert grabbed his shoes and jacket and skipped off to the garage.

After having opened the garage door and starting the Volkswagen (and looking out for random children from the neighborhood), the Prussian took out his to-do list and a ball pen ( _borrowed_ from his brother), checking his notes. He had to admit, preparing a date wasn't as easy as it looked on TV.

A sudden movement in his hood surprised him, his pet canary pushed aside the dark fabric of his jacket and fluttered on the driver's finger. The bird looked up at him, full of expectation. Gilbert laughed and scratched his pet under the beak.

"What are you doing here, little guy?" he asked it affectionately. The canary, meanwhile, rubbed his head against Prussia's palm and hopped on the co-driver's seat. "You never let me go somewhere alone, don't you? You are such a loyal friend."

For most people, confessing to an animal that they were one their best friends was an alarming proof of loneliness, but luckily, Gilbert was shut in his brother's sound-proof car, so no one could contact pastors or psychiatrists.

As long as Gilbird didn't uncover this secret to anyone, lest of all Ludwig, then Prussia's world was perfect. Well, as good as it could be in his state. Fortunately, Gilbird couldn't speak German or even human, so his secret was safe.

Looking away from his bird, who was acting more human than most normal animals, for he wasn't 'normal', the albino tucked his list and pen back in his coat pocket and carefully pulled the car out of the drive way.

Finally, the store came in sight, a big building complex with much parking space. Gilbert was a little, well pissed because the ride there had been very stressful. It seemed that people forgot over time that driving wasn't all about being selfish and extruding the gas pedal to get to the personal destination in the fastest way possible.

He had to use the hooter more than usual too. But what did he expect from a fast-developing capital?

Grunting, Gilbert stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. His bird shot out of the thinning gap between door and frame and nestled in Prussia's hair. No wonder people used the word 'bird-nest' to describe his hairstyle. Well, it wasn't far from the truth.

With long strides, the Prussian went over to the roofed storage of shopping carts. He took out one Euro and popped it inside the gap of the in plastic covered handle to unlock the chain which connected his with the other carts.

Whistling, the albino advanced towards the automatically-opening doors of the shop, with a bright yellow bird on his head. The staring buyers didn't even faze Gilbert anymore. In his 1000 years of living he had gotten used to the feeling of being stared at for his uncommon looks.

Prussia took out his list again as soon as he had entered the store he was standing in the first aisle. Thanks to his foreplaning, he was sure of not spending much time shopping. At the top of the list stood different sorts of vegetables, like paprika, garlic and onions. Those were easy to find!

Moving over to the display of the healthy foods, Gilbert picked up a bag and filled it with four of the best-looking paprika and onions. He wasn't convinced that he would make it until the shop closed, so he woke up his little bird and told the canary to go find a light net of garlic. Gilbird, as the loyal pet he was, flew instantly away to look for the dish which would make his owner happy.

Prussia, meanwhile, ran to the meat counter and ordered one kilo of their finest beef. Running back to the cart he had left in the aisle, the man grabbed a tube of tomato paste, a bottle of olive oil, red wine and a package of parsley.

Panting, he positioned the things in the cart, waiting for his bird to arrive. Less than a second later, Gilbird came back, while holding the wanted net of garlic in his tiny beak. No one would have expected the canary to show such strength, but Prussia knew him well.

A small child next to him pointed at the little yellow bird, which had just retaken his traditional spot on the albino's finger.

„Mama, schau mal! Ein kleiner Vogel!" the little girl tucked at her mother's skirt with excitement, trying to arouse her attention.

The middle-aged woman, however, was occupied with the disabled bread machine and petted her child's head distractedly. „Ein Vogel? Hier im Geschäft? Du schaust zu viel Fernsehen."

Gilbert, noticing the little child who was pointing at him, realized that her attention was on his bird. Smiling, the man stepped towards the child, which looked more and more intimidated by the stranger.

Prussia bent down to the girl's eye-level and said calmly: „Kannst du auf meinen kleinen Freund aufpassen, solange ich meine Einkäufe erledige?"

The toddler understood what he said and happily stretched out her chubby hands to take the bird. The canary, fully trusting his owner's judgement jumped from one finger to another. The girl petted the bird with utmost care, paying attention to giving it only soft strokes.

„Ich komme gleich wieder.", Gilbert said and sped off to the next aisle.

„Mama, ich hab den kleinen Vogel jetzt in meiner Hand! Guck doch mal endlich!", giggled the child when she turned back to her mother, who was still grumbling about the not working machine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Translations:

Tschüss - Bye

Schwarwälder Kirschtorte - Black Forest cake (Side note for German geeks: The cake wasn't invented in the Black Forest, it was invented in Bonn, actually)

Oh, Gott - Oh, God (I think that's self-explanatory)

Mama, schau mal! Ein kleiner Vogel! - Mom, look! A little bird!

Ein Vogel? Hier im Geschäft? Du schaust zu viel Fernsehen. - A bird? Here in the store? You're watching too much TV.

Kannst du auf meinen kleinen Freund aufpassen, solange ich meine Einkäufe erledige? - Can you take care of my little friend while I finish/do my shopping?

Ich komme gleich wieder. - I'll be back in a few seconds. (loosely translated)

Mama, ich hab den kleinen Vogel jetzt in meiner Hand! Guck doch mal endlich! - Mom, now I have the little bird in my hand! Just look already!

This chapter was fun to write. I like making Prussia do more domestic things in my fanfictions than what I usually get to read.

Yaay, Gilbird's primere!

A German "fun" fact: the sentence _Preußen hat einen Vogel,_ meaning Prussia has a bird, has the same meaning in German, but could also mean that Prussia is crazy/loony. And I think that's awesome.

I wonder if Hima gave him a bird for this purpose (completely ignoring France and Iceland here).

Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be published soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already dark outside the late season was making itself noticeable in Germany. Traffic lights and car noises drifted past the dark red car which sped over the asphalted road. Inside the vehicle were a man and a woman who were humming to classic music.

Austria guided the steering wheel with practiced ease and was focused on the street in front of him. With a quick motion, he turned the music blasting from the radio even louder. His favorite playlist always captured him and subconsciously made him sway to the melody.

Hungary regarded him lovingly from the co-driver's seat. She remembered that at first, she had not been keen on living in his house as a sub-state but as time went on she learned to love him. Sadly, because of political decisions they had to divorce and spend their lives apart. Despite this, she still adored him from the top of his gravity-defying curl to his pedicured toenails covered in silk socks.

"Who is the composer?" she asked her lover referring to the played song. Roderich jerked out of his euphoria and turned off the music, smiling at the brunette.

"Johannes Brahms," he answered happily and then looked back on the road.

Erzsébet furrowed her brows before asking confused: "Wasn't he a German, too?" She knew that her ex-husband preferred Austrian composers over foreigners at all times.

It was almost comical how Austria's corners of the mouth fell at the question. "Yes. You are right. I have tried to forget it," With a forced shrug he added: "I like his music nonetheless."

Hungary almost snorted but decided to change the topic. She smoothed out the wrinkles which had gathered in her evening dress and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear which had fallen out of her braid. "What are you expecting of the date?"

Roderich inhaled sharply and leaned back in the seat. "I have no idea. One can't predict anything that Prussian does."

The woman nodded approvingly. "At least we are prepared."

"What do you mean by that?" Austria asked surprised and rested his gaze on her for a moment before looking back on the street.

"I put two frying pans in the car trunk, should all hell break loose," The brunette pointed her thumb in the back over her shoulder. "Gilbert won't know what hit him."

Roderich winced and flinched like he himself had been beaten. "There is no need to be so violent, love."

"Why is that? Have you forgotten what Prussia has done to you? He is always riling you up, insulting you and, at worst, fighting you."

The man hummed in agreement and added: "And have you forgotten what we have been through together? In the two World Wars we have always fought side by side. I know it sounds weird, but those times brought us closer together, don't you think? I mean you, Ludwig, Gilbert and me. We have seen so much pain together."

Hungary nodded. This was the truth, actually. They had been in this not only as allies, but as a family too…

"The frying pans will only be used when he is unbearable after all."

Austria was silent, thinking. He had figured out important information about Gilbert through Ludwig. Roderich wasn't sure if he could tell his politically divorced wife this, but… "Gilbert doesn't heal as fast as a nation anymore."

Shocked, Erzsébet gasped and covered her mouth, though Roderich continued. "Ludwig told me that he seems not to heal at all anymore. When you hit him too hard- and I know you are very strong- the damage you do to him will be irreversible. Haven't you noticed how Germany's hovering over him constantly?"

Hungary was shaken by these words. She had always thought about Prussia as an invincible pain it the ass. And now they were all forced to face reality. After the Fall of the Berlin Wall, most nations were happy to see Gilbert alive. Unfortunately, now it was clear that he would disappear one day, and this time not behind the Iron Curtain, but permanently instead.

Moments of silence passed, the only noise coming from the street ahead of them. The area has changed, they were driving through a calmer part of the city where most people lived in single houses.

"I can't believe this," Hungary choked out, tears gathering in her eyes. Austria let go off the steering wheel and reached for the woman's hand, running his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly.

"The idiot won't die any time soon. He is way too stubborn," The dry comment made Erzsébet chuckle and she wiped her tears away.

"We won't be too critical on him."

Austria smiled and nodded. Looking around, he finally found the drive way of the German brothers' house and parked the car.

The man and woman stepped out and threw the car doors shut. Then they climbed the three stone stairs leading to the front door.

Erzsébet raised her hand to ring the door bell, but Roderich gripped her arm and pointed at a ripped sheet of paper hanging off the wall, alarmed.

The hastily glued tape pieces which kept the paper in place, were starting to peel off and were hanging limply in the air at the corners.

Austria adjusted his glasses to read what was written on the paper, even though he could read perfectly well without them.

"This must be from Gilbert: West and I are out, doing some catching up… with lots of BEER! Austria, I know that you have a key to our house. Just use it. More mystical letters from the Awesome Me are inside!" Roderich read. "Well, we should just enter."

The brunet took out an over-loaded key chain from his (manly and fancy) bag, muttering that he didn't even know what most keys were for anymore and how he would never find the key they needed. Erzsébet next to him chuckled and pointed out a silver key with a little comical brown dog as dangler.

"It's probably this one," she said, and both laughed. The man grabbed the key and unlocked the front door. Pushing it open, Austria stopped dead in his tracks, appalled at the darkness and gloominess in the house.

Hungary crashed into him, not having expected him to just stop walking. "What is it?" she whispered in his ear, as if they were on a secret agent mission.

"I am just a little suspicious, who knows what's lurking behind the door. You never know what pranks Prussia pulls," he explained to her.

Hungary reached for the light switch and tipped the button. Instantly, all darkness was gone and both blinked, the sudden brightness catching their eyes by surprise.

"Look, another "mystical" note!" Erzsébet snatched the wrinkled paper off the dresser and read: "Wow, you did it! You successfully entered our house without permission! Just kidding. I prepared the kitchen and all stuff you will need. A neighbor is taking care of our dogs for today, so Austria doesn't need to piss his pants. Another note is awaiting you!"

Roderich huffed and crossed his arms. He was about to complain about Gilbert's meanness to Erzsébet, but his ex-wife had already run off in the direction of the kitchen. After moments of silence, Austria became worried about his lover and took after her.

He saw Hungary standing still in the kitchen door, gaping. Austria squeezed through the gap between the woman and the door frame, looking around the room with an equally astonished expression.

"What?"

The kitchen was very clean (not a surprise); the cupboards were shining, the tiles sparkling and beautifully reflecting the numerous lights of the chain of lights which was fastened on the boards from above. But most astonishing was the loaded kitchen isle. Fresh vegetables, seasonings and kitchen utensils were professionally arranged.

Erzsébet pushed an onion aside to pull out another of Gilbert's letters.

"You made it! Though, the biggest challenge is left to complete. I have gathered all ingredients you require for a good goulash and Kaiserschmarrn. Beef and other stuff is in the fridge, turn on the radio and have… fun. Don't eat all of it, I have to pay West in a way. And if you get bored during the cooking time of the goulash there are some games on the table in the living room. PS: Don't destroy anything!"

"Well, that sounds… nice," Austria commented and came up to her side. The woman folded the sheet of paper and laid it on the rest table.

"Yes, let's do it!" The adventurous woman exclaimed excitedly.

The two looked around and Hungary decided to take out the beef from the fridge first. She inspected it orderly, removed the wrap and set the chunk on a chopping board Austria handed to her. She stemmed her hands on her hips and asked Roderich for a knife.

The man slid the blade carefully out of the wooden knife block and handed it to her. Erzsébet grabbed it and swung it around like a sword. It was just like old times! With force, she cut the half-frozen beef in cube-like pieces and heated a frying pan.

While she proceeded with some carrots, Austria had sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and started chopping paprika, though the onions made him cry. Chuckling, Erzsébet took the filled chopping board from him and filled the vegetables in the frying pan next to the cubes of beef. She stirred the delicious smelling dish and its scent filled the kitchen.

Roderich stood up and took a large pristine pot from the kitchen isle. Filling it with water he put broth inside and let it cook on the stove. When it was done, the Hungarian added the beef to the pot and set the clock. It was too soon for them to start with the dessert, so they leaned against the kitchen isle, looking for something to do.

"Maybe some music will be good," Austria said and pushed the on button of the radio standing on the windowsill. Classic music drifted from the speakers and made Roderich feel nostalgic. He knew that song from somewhere!

"I know that song, but I can't put my finger on it!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists angrily.

"I-isn't that our wedding song?" Hungary asked unsurely.

"You are right!" the aristocrat exclaimed and faced his lover happily. "Remember our dance?"

Giggling, Erzébet stood up and took Roderich's hands, gazing up into his violet eyes, which normally looked so aloof but contained a warmth only reserved for her.

"It was a step to the right, then two steps backward, three to the left and one forward," She reminded him and put his hand on her waist, guiding the other in the step-pattern. After a few rounds around the kitchen they stopped, because Roderich was already exhausted.

"You really haven't forgotten.", Austria breathed glowingly. Hungary shook her head; how could she ever forget the day of their marriage?

"Our marriage was the happiest day of my life," she admitted.

"Mine too."

"You know, at first I wasn't keen on living under your rule. I never wanted to be restricted and be told what to do. I was used to living outside and sleeping under the stars. But as time passed, I learned to appreciate your private concerts on your piano and the lady-like dresses you gifted me with."

"And I learned that you are fierce and wild. You weren't like the other states under my responsibility. You were the force that kept me going when I was about to give up," Roderich told her calmly and kissed her cheek.

Hungary leaned into his embrace and let his chin rest on her head even though he wasn't much taller than her. "You needed my help to beat Prussia."

She could feel his grin. "That is true, I knew that the douche bag would never let go off his goals. First it was Silesia he took from me and then my influence in the German Confederation in 1866." Erzsébet rubbed his arm lovingly showing him comfort for an old injury of pride.

"I wonder how Germany would be if I had raised him," Austria wondered.

"That is a good question. I guess he would be less… well trusting in rules and manuals, I guess. But don't forget that we had some beautiful children to look after, too," she gently reminded him. "You had your chance to raise Germany."

"You mean Holy Rome. And it is kind of weird to refer to them as our children. Italy has his own family and I have never seen him belonging to mine. He was only a state under my rule," Austria sniffed.

"But you were fond of him." It wasn't a question, it was a proven fact.

"Well, I like everyone who is interested in my musical talent."

"Remember when tiny Italy would sit next to you? He could barely look at your fingers pressing the keys of your piano!" Hungary gushed fondly.

"And you would always put him in one of your dresses. Because of you I had to find out the hard way that Italy was a boy when his voice cracked one day!"

Hungary snorted not bothering to cover her mouth like a good lady. "It is so funny that you Germans can't distinguish men from women! It's like a running gag."

"Please elaborate."

"Well, Holy Rome aka Germany always ran after Italy thinking he was a girl, you as well and Gilbert thought I was a boy!"

Austria shook his head toying with her hair. "I know you told me once that he had figured out your true gender faster than yourself."

The laughter instantly died in her throat and she blushed. "Okay, you got me. Growing up with men made me think I was one of them, too."

Austria regarded her, smiling: "You are so beautiful."

Her long brown hair framed her symmetric face, her glowing green eyes reminded him of the untamable forests she had come from. Uncapturable beauty, like nature itself. The same force he had fallen in love with all those centuries ago.

"So are you."

"I never told you this, but I was anxious when I stood alone at the altar. And then you walked in and caught everyone's breath. You looked so stunning in your poufy white gown. You were glowing."

The woman hugged him and blushed deeply.

"I was nervous, too. I never considered myself beautiful, lest of all stunning. Even after our marriage I thought I was not worthy of you. I was a young woman who had spent most of her childhood outside playing with mud. And you were and still are the ever-present aristocrat whose nobility follows him like an aura. You deserved someone better than me. You are just too perfect to be true."

He stared at her incredulously. What lies had she been believing the entire time? "I will tell you a secret: _You_ were the constant force in my life that kept me going, you have always been my sunshine in darkness. As a child, well, I was always being bullied and called weak. Especially by the demon who organized this date for us, but whatever. People pushed me when I was already down, they called me names and made fun of me, saying that I could never survive on my own."

He leaned his head to the side. "We got married because I really couldn't survive without you. July 8th, 1867 was the best day of my life. We finally got married and it was made official. My leaders had decided to form a bond between us to make me appear stronger in front of their rivals sitting in Berlin at the time, but I wasn't happy about a political alliance. I couldn't care less. I was ecstatic because I could finally marry the most stunning, kindest and most wonderful woman I have loved for an eternity."

Hungary put her hands on his cheeks, running her thumb over the mole on his chin. He was too perfect. With wet eyes she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," the Austrian replied earnestly, kissing her back.

After this passionate moment, Hungary sniffed the air. Countless times of making goulash had made her nose very sensitive. She grabbed Roderich's hand and lead him to the stove. She ushered him to come closer and she opened the lid slowly. Hot steam rushed out of the opening and a delicious smell filled their noses.

"This is the first meal I cooked for you after becoming your wife," said Hungary with a reminiscent look on her face.

"You are right! We ate it at the wedding!", Austria added. "As I remember, we ate Kaiserschmarrn too that day…"

Roderich took off his glasses and cleaned the condensed water off the lenses. His brows furrowed as he thought about this coincidence. Hungary mulled over the dishes too, wondering how the Prussian could have known this.

"How does he know what we ate at our wedding day and which music we danced to? This is suspicious, he wasn't even invited!" Erzsébet exclaimed.

Roderich meanwhile shook his head not wanting to know the truth and what else the Prussian knew about their private life. "I wouldn't put it past him to have come to our wedding to spy on us. We had just fought a war the year before after all."

The brunette growled at this assumption, clenching her fists. "When I find out the truth…"

"Now, now," Austria said calmly, "Don't let this ruin our date. Prussia has done a darn good job up to now, don't you think? Such small affairs are not of importance now."

Hungary's expression loosened, and she smiled. "You are right," she said and went to the cupboard containing plates. "Would you like some of our self-made goulash?"

"Of course!" the man agreed eagerly, grabbing the shining scoop from the kitchen isle. "After this, I will start making our dessert."

It was midnight already, the couple sitting at the table had finished their dinner and were now playing a round of Scrabble Gilbert had put there before he left for them to kill time and to be _romantic_.

"That's so mean! There are no Hungarian letters, you have a huge advantage," the woman complained to Austria, tossing some of her gaming pieces over the table.

Roderich smiled at her action and proposed to play the game in English so they had equal chances to win. The couple played a few more rounds, which each had won around the same amount of times. The lovers made jokes and remembered the past with smiles, laughing at shared experiences.

The stars had come out outside, a few sparkles on the pitch-black sky. Roderich piped up when he saw bright rays of light coming from a nearing car through the window in the kitchen. The car stopped moving and two passengers got out.

"Oh, they are back already!" Erzsébet said surprised.

Austria glanced at the clock in the living room, "Well they have been gone for more than five hours."

Hungary's mouth formed an "o"-shape as she realized it, too. Both stood up from their sitting position and opened the front door, before the man standing outside could take out his key. And not a moment too soon, because Germany half carried his brother inside, who was leaning heavily on the taller man's shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Austria asked shocked.

Germany rolled his eyes and pushed a strand of silver hairy out of his brother's face, revealing his semi-sleeping expression. "He always gets sleepy when he drinks too much. Nothing to worry about," He nudged Gilbert and muttered to him: "Let's get you to bed."

Prussia in turn opened his eyes tiredly claiming that he wasn't sleepy and going to bed was something for losers. In the next moment, however, he had almost fallen back asleep on his brother's shoulder.

Germany groaned, fed up with Gilbert's childish behavior. Meanwhile, Austria and Hungary enjoyed the brothers' bickering and laughed.

Prussia, appalled by their noise, tried to straighten his stance (without success) and greeted them after trying to focus his eyes on their faces: "Oh, it's the Man-boy and Princess Prissy. How NOT great to see you entering my lair. You don't know where I positioned my defenses! You should hope to make it out of here alive."

After his announcement his eyelids flickered back shut and his legs gave out. Luckily, Germany caught him before he could greet the floor and sat him gently on the ground next to him, supporting his back with his leg.

Trying to distance himself from the nonsense which had just escaped his brother's mouth, the blond told the couple: "Just ignore this, please. It seems that drinking not only makes him sleepy but also makes him lose his cognitive capabilities."

"How was your date?" he asked awkwardly.

Hungary laughed and leaned into Roderich lovingly. "It was so beautiful. I never would have imagined Gilbert to be so considerate and include ways of reminding us of our happiest moments!" She nudged her partner to say something too.

"It really was wonderful. We had so much fun and it was great to be just the two of us again. No political affairs or leaders telling us how to act near each other."

Germany smiled, clearly relieved that his brother's plan, which he had spent so much time on, had worked and exceeded their expectations (which had been nil from the start, he thought humorously).

"I am glad to hear this. He worked so hard for everything. Knowing that he would never admit that he had made such a huge effort, I tell you that he wanted you to spend your date in the best way possible."

"We will thank him some other time, I guess," Hungary said, smiling down on the knocked-out snoring Prussian on the floor. "Ludwig, would it be an inconvenience for you to host us for the night? It's much to ask for but we lost track of time…," she asked while clenching her teeth in embarrassment.

"Of course, you can stay for the night. I will prepare the guest rooms right away. I would never let you drive back to Austria at this time." Germany picked up his brother and slung a strong arm around his middle. Stepping towards the entrance of the basement, Roderich grabbed the tall German's shoulder looking serious.

"Germany, we wondered about how Prussia knew about all our private things. Like the music and the foods, we had at our wedding to which he was _not_ invited."

Ludwig looked away at first but then turned back to Austria. "His politicians wanted him to go to your wedding as a spy, but he was more motivated to get a glimpse of your marriage because he… cared and still cares about your happiness even though it might seem to be the direct opposite through his behavior towards you."

Roderich let go off him, satisfied with the answer. It might be hard to comprehend but he and Prussia had many similarities and saw each other as relatives, maybe even friends. It was no lie to admit that there was some mutual understanding between the two of them and the date which Gilbert had organized showed Hungary and Austria that the Demon Douche is more sensitive than what they gave him credit for. Both Erzsébet and Roderich were ashamed of themselves for not having realized it sooner and having treated Gilbert with so much disrespect before.

 **Author's Note:**

Johannes Brahms was a famous German composer during the 19th century. He was born in Hamburg and died in Vienna.

Kaiserschmarrn - Austrian dessert. Looks like a ripped pancake. Actually is.

So, did Prussia succeed? What do you think?

I like to use Erzébet for Hungary because I think it's more accurate than Elizabeta. Though, she is a tough case with names.


End file.
